For the future
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: "Escapar de tus responsablidades para estar con el amor de tu vida... Suena hermoso, ¿Verdad? Es una lástima que la realidad sea muy distinta..." SinJa. Au. Drabble. Angst.


Pos alguien se puso de malas, e hizo que Ivy se pusiera de malas, y al final todo resultó bonito a excepción que Ivy quedó como tonta por no decir lo que tenía que decir (?)

Pues~ Traigo un pequeño SinJa basado en el Universo/Mundo Alterno que se muestra en la explicación sobre Alma Tóran de Aladdin en el capitulo 214 del Manga, donde podemos ver a un Sinbad bastante parecido al actual junto a Judal, pero un Ja'far aparentemente de Kou, junto a Aladdin.

Igual no contiene ningún spoiler, por lo que no hay problema si no han leído el arco~

Para que se ubiquen, de los personajes que menciono, Sinbad y Judal son de Sindria (Judal parece no manejar el Rukh oscuro, por cierto), Ja'far y Aladdin vienen de Kou, mientras que la bruja de Kou, Gyoukuen/Arba, reina Reim.

Espero no haya quedado muy idiota... Se veía más bonito en mi mente~

**Tipo:** Drabble

**Pareja:** SinJa

**Disclaimer:** Magi no me pertenece. Si fuera así, Ja'far no sería el visir de Sin, sería su reina~

**Advertencias:** Posibles faltas de Ortografía. Narración realmente aburrida. Poco fuera de línea.

**Dedicado a:** Un Rey que se pone celoso si le doy atención a Jalea~

* * *

><p>Las sirvientas trabajaban en silencio. Sabían que al albino no le gustaba el escandalo. No le gustaba ningún disturbio mientras pensaba… Y en esa expresión tan seria y tan perdida de la realidad al mismo tiempo, era imposible que no tuviera algo en mente. Bueno… Ja'far no tenía a algo en mente. Tenía a alguien. Y ese alguien, era el Rey con el que tendrían una conferencia…<p>

-Esta listo, majestad.- De sus labios salió un suspiro, mirando el reflejo de su persona. Las ropas rojas contrastaban mucho con lo blanca de su piel, y con la falta de color de su cabello… Pero lo hacían ver como lo que era. Negó ante sus propios pensamientos. No era momento de ponerse a reflexionar sobre su apariencia o sobre su puesto. El deber era el deber, y si algo hacía siempre era cumplirlo. Colocó rápidamente aquel adorno blanco que simulaba una corona.

-Vamos entonces.- Anunció.

"_-¡Tienes que pagar! –Gritó el dependiente, empujando al menor que parecía perder cada vez más la paciencia._

_-¡Estoy diciendo que se lo pagaré después! ¡Maldición! – Perdía siempre los estribos desde que había llegado a Reim. Sus ojos grisáceos se afilaban con odio._

_-¡Nada de después! Maldito mocoso, ¿Crees que puedes comer gratis como si nada?- Ja'far estaba en su límite… Quería robarle la espada a quien fuere y clavársela en la garganta al sujeto._

_-Tranquilos. – Una voz gruesa pero amable interrumpió la discusión. El restaurante prestó atención en el hombre que entraba. Su cabello era tan largo y de un color tan poco común… Llamaría la atención de cualquiera. –Yo pagaré lo que él deba, si sigue gritando espantará a sus clientes._

_El hombre guardó silencio, sin saber si gritar o algo por el estilo de nuevo. En cuanto vio las monedas de oro, las aceptó de inmediato. – Bien… Pero que no se repita.- Amenazó al menor. Ja'far sólo respondió con una mueca, antes de voltear y hacer una reverencia al desconocido. _

_-Disculpe las molestias. Le pagaré lo que ha hecho por mi.- _

_-Tienes buenos modales para parecer un chico en quiebra… - Inclinado, hizo una mueca. Es que… no era un simple chico en quiebra. Se levantó, acomodando su cabello, sin responder a tal afirmación.- No necesitas pagarme nada. ¿Por qué no mejor… me dejas invitarte una copa?-"_

Por los pasillos podía verse a todos los sirvientes inclinándose ante él. No tenía mucho que su padre había muerto. Después de eso, él había sucedido al trono. No tenía ningún hermano que pudiera reclamarlo. A decir verdad… Ni si quiera era un príncipe en verdad. Había sido adoptado a temprana edad por ese matrimonio. La emperatriz era infértil y no había podido engendrar a ningún príncipe, y para ellos, adoptar a alguien que lo necesitaba tanto les parecía la mejor idea. Parte de la población se opuso… Pero no pasó demasiado para que el pueblo aceptara y se alegrara de la presencia de un príncipe tan formal y capaz como próximo gobernante.

No había desperdiciado la oportunidad que le habían dado… Aunque le hubiera gustado poder estar con él en aquellos últimos momentos.

"_-Ja'far es un lindo nombre. –Reconoció el mayor.- El mío es Sinbad._

_-¿Sinbad? ¿Cómo el aventurero? –Tuvo que resaltar con una sonrisa el albino.- ¿Estas tratando de engañarme o algo?_

_-No, no… Tal vez mis padres tenían algo con ese nombre, no lo sé. – Los cabellos azules de su fleco se movían con gracia cuando reía, y eso le parecía hermosamente curioso. - ¿Estas en quiebra?_

_-Eh… Algo así. Digamos que vine a buscar… Algo en Reim… Pero perdí mi empleo hace un par de días y este estúpido tendero no lo entiende.- Gruñó dirigiéndole una mirada molesta._

_-Que curioso… Yo también vengo en busca de algo… - Ante el silencio de ambos, se interpretó rápido que ninguno mencionaría que era. _

_Oh. Que ingenuos. Ambos ignoraban que el objetivo del otro era conocer más acerca de la extraña y oscura emperatriz de Reim._

_-Bueno, por ahora estoy usando lo que tengo ahorrado..- Habló el que en realidad era un Rey.- Así que, puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que encuentres empleo.- _

_El contrario asintió. Era su salvación.- Muchas gracias, Sinbad."_

Por el lado contrario, el séquito de guardias vestidos de azul que había llegado con el Rey, el magi y sus dos generales, presentaron sus respetos cuando este salió de la habitación que le habían designado con todos y cada uno de sus contenedores encima. Para Sinbad también era difícil. No tenía retratada esa expresión de confianza absoluta. Eso lo podían notar Yamu y Sharkkan.

-Su alteza… -Habló el moreno como si buscara palabras que fueran a reconfortarlo, pero Sinbad negó rápidamente.

-Esta bien. No hay necesidad de decir nada.- Porque tenía el presentimiento que hablar de ello, lo haría detenerse y volver a Sindria de inmediato.

"_-Yo… No era mi intención, Ja'far… Sólo que…-_

_-Esta bien… No hay necesidad de disculparse de nada…-_

_Después de un poco más de tres semanas de vivir juntos, habían amanecido desnudos en la misma cama. Estaban "celebrando" el éxito que había tenido Ja'far en su nuevo trabajo, y tal vez abusaron un poco de la bebida. Sinbad como él no pararon hasta… Bueno, si estuviera seguro, no hubieran amanecido de esa forma…_

_Lo peor de todo era que los dos se sentían culpables… y felices de haber compartido lecho con el otro. Después de vivir en la misma casa por aquellos tiempos… Las ocurrencias de Sinbad, esa obsesión de Ja'far de tener todo en orden, las conversaciones e historias del otro en la madrugada…_

_-Los dos tuvimos la culpa… Aunque… - El menor tragó en seco. A decir verdad… ¿Estaba bien el decirlo? Sería muy incomodo seguir viviendo con él de ser rechazado… Si. Mucho más incomodo que el momento que vivían ahora mismo._

_Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas, y de cierto modo también las del mayor. _

_-Yo… Creo que de alguna manera… Bueno…- Respiró hondo, acomodando uno de los mechones lacios de su cabello.- Creo que me gustas, Sin…- No supo más allá de que sus labios se volvieron a unir, y Sinbad le inclinaba en esa cama como la noche anterior."_

El Rey de Sindria se había acostado con muchas mujeres… pero no podía olvidar el tacto suave de esa piel tan delicada, manchada de pequeñas pecas… Su voz suave cuando decía su nombre. Esos ojos tan profundos en los que podía perderse por completo.

-Su alteza… Si se siente así… Debió habernos enviado a uno de nosotros como su representante… - Yamu era una mujer. Podía deducir con un poco más de facilidad lo mal que se sentía

-No… Esto es algo que debo hacer yo mismo.

"_-¡Devuélvelo! –Se escuchaban sus gritos por toda la casa, pero Sinbad solo huía de su novio con una risa escandalosa.- ¡Sin!_

_-No~ Habla de mi, ¡Ahora es mío!-_

_Cuatro meses en una relación casi ciegas, muchos dirían… pero esos dos era felices juntos. Ja'far estaba de manera más estable enseñando a infantes de Reim, mientras que Sinbad fungía como comerciante de un viñedo de economía media._

_-¡También habla de mi! ¡Y me lo regalaron a mi!- Volvió a decir, logrando colgarse del cuello del más alto, tratando de alcanzarlo. - ¡Dámelo!_

_No~ -Su risa estaba cubierta de ilusión ante el dibujo que había hecho uno de los niños al cuidado del albino. "El maestro y su nobio escandaloso." – Oh~ No estas enseñándoles a escribir bien aún… Novio es con v, y escribieron escandaloso en vez de adorable ~_

_-N-no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o no con ellos…_

_-Aunque al menos tienen buena vista. Me gusta el vestido amarillo._

_-¡No es un vestido! ¡Es una túnica!- Ante un nuevo salto, fue recibido por los brazos del otro, que se aferraban a su cintura. Si lo tomaba por sorpresa, Sinbad podía robarle besos que encendían su rostro en todo rincón. -¡Sin! – reclamó cubriendo sus mejillas ante la sonrisa plena del otro._

_¿No era esta una felicidad utópica?"_

-Su majestad, Ja'far. Segundo emperador de Kou. – Anunció un guardia mientras este hacía acto de presencia ante el consejo y corte de su país. Su rostro era tan sereno como siempre, pero el silencio y la frialdad en sus facciones era notorio para algunos de los oyentes. En especial para el magi de cabellos azules que lo miraba preocupado. Con las reverencias de sus guardias, tomó asiento en aquel trono alto y rojo, con detalles dorados. A su lado izquierdo, se acomodó Aladdin, mientras que al derecho, se encontraba un lugar de menor altura…

Afiló los ojos grisáceos. Obviamente sabía quién era el que tomaría ese asiento en particular…

"_Un año… Un año era el que había pasado, y Sinbad era ahora mismo quién se sentía nervioso, arrodillado frente a un confundido y sonrojado chico de pecas._

_-Ja'far… ¿Te…? –Sonrió dándose confianza a si mismo. - ¿Te casarías conmigo?-_

_Lo había decidido. Había dejado Sindria en manos de sus generales… Era imposible que pudiera volver con ese chico a su reino y convertirlo en su reina. Más aún por la insistencia que tenía este en quedarse en Reim. Pero… quería compartir su vida con él. No quería separarse del único ser que lo hacía completamente feliz._

_El corazón de Ja'far fue el que saltó emocionado ante la propuesta. Pero… Tenía que volver a casa… Aunque ¿Cuánto había pasado en que no recaudaba información? ¿Desde que no enviaba información a Kou? ¿Al menos una carta?_

_¿Estaría tan mal escapar de los lazos que lo unían a ese Imperio, para permanecer por siempre con Sinbad? Tal vez lo estaba… un poco… Pero… Quería estar con él… Sus padres aún eran jóvenes. Podían adoptar a otro sucesor. Ellos lo hacían de maravilla… ¿Verdad? Si se quedaba allí… Podía ser feliz._

_-¡Me encantaría!- Rió, aferrándose al cuerpo del mayor, tirándolos a ambos al suelo."_

-Su alteza, Sinbad. Rey de Sindria.- Fue anunciado el peli azul. Su guardia permaneció afuera, sus generales de pie al lado de su asiento y el de su Magi. Judal parecía algo aburrido de ese tipo de eventos, pero al ver de esa manera tan "patética" al milagro, le había acompañado. Pareció animarse un poco más al ver al otro magi cerca del emperador… pero ya tendría tiempo de molestarle.

Ambos soberanos cruzaron miradas. Se pusieron de pie y procedieron a tomar sus manos en un saludo… Sinbad sonreía de una manera tan intranquila… Mientras que Ja'far no hacía mueca alguna.

-Un gusto, su alteza.-

-Lo mismo digo, Rey Sinbad.-

"_Reim atacó Sindria._

_Se filtró la información de que el Rey llevaba casi un año ausente. Los generales no pudieron cubrirlo más… La Reina no pudo contenerse ante semejante oportunidad. Podía buscar un contenedor oscuro… o mejor aún. ¡Empujar a la desesperación un poco más a Sinbad!_

_Tenía que volver a su reino… Tenía que volver y proteger a todos aquellos que confiaron su vida a él. Pedir disculpas por este fatal error…_

_No podía ser cierto… ¿Por qué les atacó tan directamente? ¿Y por qué no estaban ellos preparados? ¿Se había equivocado al pensar que estarían bien sin él? Justo a tan poco tiempo de casarse… Pudo rozar apenas lo que sería una boda llena de la belleza del menor. Pero ese día… ¿Ya no podía llegar?_

_¡No! ¡Tenía que hablar con él! Ja'far entendería la situación… Aceptaría irse de Reim… Aceptaría convertirse no solo en su esposo… También en su Reina."_

Los comunicados esenciales antes de cualquier audiencia comenzaron. En Kou era un sistema muy rígido. Los presentes de cada reino al otro. Los temas generalizados entre sus generales y los de Sindria.

Todo pasaba desapercibido para esos dos hombres. Se sentían frustrados, podían sentir la herida crecer con la sola presencia del otro. Estaban agonizando. Su corazón lo estaba.

Y dolía demasiado.

"_-Padre…- las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos con tanta facilidad, que ya era un mar de llanto cuando las notó. Su padre había muerto y su madre le rogaba por todos los medios que volviera a Kou._

_Tenía que convertirse en el nuevo emperador._

_Sostuvo la carta entre sollozos cerca de su cuerpo. Había anhelado tanto el unir su vida con Sinbad. Había estado planeándolo todo con tanto cuidado que ahora… Ahora no sabía que hacer o pensar. _

_Era su deber. Tenía que volver. Pero no quería irse._

_Sinbad... Sinbad… Él no estaba muy de acuerdo con las élites pero… Pero lo amaba, ¿Cierto? Si se lo ofrecía, si le contaba la verdad, Sinbad aceptaría venir a su Reino. Casarse con él allí. Incluso en su misma coronación._

_Todo iba a estar bien. Iban a estar juntos siempre."_

-Y le reitero, lamentamos mucho la perdida de su padre aún, majestad. – Fueron las palabras de uno de sus subordinados. Ja'far negó con una sonrisa amable.-

-Estoy seguro de que a él le alagaría el saber que tuvo allegados que le extrañan de esta forma. – El hombre dio una reverencia, volviendo a su lugar, y su mirada se posó en la de su madre. Ella lo veía con tanta preocupación, que los nervios aumentaron. Ella era la única que sabía de aquel episodio en Reim…

Sinbad se acercó después de pedir disculpas a la corte a besar el dorso de su mano y saludarla propiamente. Ella siguió el protocolo… pero no era difícil de adivinar sus pensamientos.

Los magis, propiamente hicieron lo mismo. Aladdin con una sonrisa ampliada aunque preocupada por las recurrentes travesuras que tenía Judal hacía él. No era que Judal fuera malo… Sólo que era algo mimado en Sindria…

"_-Si nos casáramos… Sería la unión de ambos Reinos…_

_-Lo sé.- Fue su única respuesta. A pesar de que parecía la solución razonable, ninguno de los dos parecía del todo convencidos._

_-De esa manera podemos superar a Reim y a cualquier otra potencia que esa mujer trate de controlar.- Aún les resultaba increíble que pensamientos como el "futuro de este mundo", los laberintos, Djinn, Alma Torán… Cosas que pensaron jamás debían dejar salir de sus bocas, el otro las entendía perfectamente. –Cada Reino tendrá al fin su libertad._

_-¿Perdona? –Lo sabía… Ambos sabían que ahí estaría el problema.- Las personas no pueden dividirse en Reinos.. ¡Por eso siempre existen conflictos! El mundo tiene que unirse bajo un solo país… Y ese es Kou._

_-Por supuesto que no. –Le reprendió de inmediato, soltando su mano. – Si le quitas la libertad a las personas, ellas se rebelan. Ellas odian no ser libres._

_-Tú… ¿No lo entiendes? ¿De verdad?- Los problemas de Sindria y Kou habían existido desde la creación de la misma. Su madre lo mencionaba constantemente cuando lo visitaba entre sus estudios… Y ahora podía verlo._

_Sindria y Kou no…_

_No podía estar juntos."_

-El verdadero punto de toda esta conversación, es discutir la política que pretende llevar con su gobierno. – Sinbad finalmente habló en medio de todas esas conversaciones cordiales. La hipocresía que existía en la política era algo común para el menor, pero Sinbad parecía haberse acostumbrado tan bien… Que no podían verse ya entre ellos como esa pareja feliz que terminaba en risas todos los fines de semana.

-Oh…- Fue el pequeño sonido que dejó escapar Aladdin… De alguna forma sabía que venía un momento tenso. A Judal no parecía importarle mucho. Sinbad se cuidaba bien sólo.

-Entiendo que su coronación fue hace relativamente poco, pero me imagino que ya tiene marcado proyectos, alteza.

-Por supuesto que los tengo.- Contestó ofendido. ¿Cómo lo veía? ¿Cómo el idiota que no alcanzaba la repisa más alta?-

-Disculpe. No era mi intención sonar de esa manera.- optó por el camino más fácil de recuperar su silencio.- Mi punto es que… Me gustaría discutir lo que hará con los planes de—

-Sí es el mismo tema del que hablamos en aquella reunión privada, le ruego se abstenga de sus comentarios, alteza. – Tal vez su tono de voz fue algo fuerte, pues la sala entera se quedó en silencio…

"_El silencio reinaba en esa casa que alguna vez estuvo llena de risas. De besos. De dulces "Te Amo" susurrados al oído en las noches de frío. Una cantidad significativa de hombres vestidos entre blanco y azul se situaban fuera de esa casa… Podía escuchar sus voces, el choque de sus lanzas. Pero dentro de aquellas habitaciones no había más que el silencio tras el fin._

_Sinbad dio dos toques a la puerta de la habitación. No habían hablado mucho desde la conversaciones hacía dos días. Sinbad apenas y se acercó al menor, y este parecía negarse a salir de la que alguna vez fue su habitación._

_Cuando entró, sintió su corazón de algunas manera, cuartearse un poco más. Ja'far estaba en una esquina de la habitación, abrazado de si mismo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados. Era notorio que todo ese tiempo se la había pasado llorando… Pero ambos habían tomado de nuevo una decisión. Aunque esta no los hiciera felices como personas. _

_-Me voy.-_

_-¿Y tienes que venir y decírmelo? –Le contestó con una sonrisa desesperanzada, observándole. – Pudiste haberte ido y ya… _

_-Pero no haré eso. No estamos huyendo el uno del otro. Estamos siguiendo lo que pensamos, ¿Cierto? –Se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Aunque fuera un momento.- Fue en esta habitación donde te me confesaste… ¿Lo recuerdas?- El albino guardó silencio y Sinbad tampoco insistió otro poco.- En ese momento… pensé que eras la persona más hermosa que existe en el mundo. Y lo sigues siendo para mi.- Una lágrima se le escapó al menor.- Aunque nos separemos… Yo… Mis sentimientos por ti, nunca van a cambiar, mi Ja'far… Mi hermoso Ja'far._

_-Ya lo sé… Ya lo sé… -Sollozó escondiéndose de nuevo en ese hueco entre sus piernas y sus brazos.-"_

-Veo que no ha cambiado de opinión…

-Y no voy a cambiar de ella. Lo discutimos el suficiente tiempo para que usted lo comprendiera…- El silencio seguía presente. Sinbad quitó esa expresión tan relajada, frunciendo un poco el ceño.-

-¿Es su última palabra, su alteza?-

"_-Los años van a pasar… El mundo cambiará como deba cambiar… Pero yo voy a seguir amándote.- Posó una de sus manos entre los cabellos grises, tratando de reconfortarlo… pero sería imposible._

_Quería decir algo. Ja'far quería responderle. ¡Él también! ¡Él también iba a amarlo hasta el amargo final!_

_-Espero que alguna vez, en algún lugar, incluso si pasan cien… doscientos años… Un día podamos estar juntos.- Besó su nuca, poniéndose de pie."_

-Lo es.- Su voz era severa.- No encontrará otra respuesta de mi parte, Rey Sinbad.- Aladdin se puso de pie, al igual que Judal. Ambos estaban listos para cualquier altercado, mirándose fijamente.

"_Sinbad comenzó a caminar a la salida, pero Ja'far… En el fondo no quería dejarlo ir. Le persiguió los pocos pasos que había dado y le obligó a darle la cara. No pudo decir nada al ver la tristeza también en el tono dorado. Rodeó el cuello de Sinbad con fuerza, aferrándose a lo poco que le quedaba de él. Sollozaba con todo su ser, y sin pensarlo demasiado unió sus labios en un rose casto y puro. El amor que sentían el uno por el otro._

_-Te amo… - Lloró con el rostro empapado."_

El mayor alzó una ceja ante lo cortante de la frase.- ¿Sabe lo que esto amerita, majestad? ¿Esta completamente seguro? – Diferían en muchas cosas… Pero había otras en las que sus pensamientos eran el mismo.

"_Junto sus frentes, acariciando sus mejillas. –También te amo…- Murmuró, regalándole otro pequeño beso. El último beso. Sinbad tomó los brazos del menor que no puso resistencia alguna en soltarse… En dejarlo ir."_

-Por supuesto que lo sé.- Se puso de pie, a la par que el soberano contrario. El ambiente estaba tan tenso, que podía cortarlo con un cuchillo. No había vuelta atrás. No lo hubo desde aquel día.

"_Al ver su espalda, no podía más, se desmoronaba. No quería eso… Pero tenía que._

_-Te amo… -Susurró observándolo irse. – Te amo. – Lo sabía. Sinbad ya no iba a voltear. Ya no iba a regresar. Cayó de rodillas, respirando con dificultad. -¡Te amo! –Gritó derrumbándose._

_Sinbad sólo sonrió sintiendo que también algunas lágrimas se escapaban. No podía retenerlas ahora. Ya no más. _

_En cuanto la puerta se cerró… Todo había terminado."_

"Esto es la guerra."

* * *

><p>Sigo pensando que quedó un poco extraño~ Pero bueno~<p>

Si quedó un poco raro, es porque obviamente estos dos no pueden ser completamente iguales al mundo original. Uno se moldea según el ambiente donde vive~

En todo caso~ Estos dos son dramáticos de nacimiento, así que~

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~


End file.
